FIG. 6 is a perspective view of a conventional terminal-supporting apparatus provided with two terminals 2 which are arranged in parallel with each other. The terminals 2 are molded in a resin part 1. Further, the terminals 2 are electrically connected to an electric element 3. An electrode of the electric element 3 is connected to one of the terminals 2 and the other electrode of the electric element 3 is connected to the other terminal 2. Two terminals are connected through the electric element 3.
In the following descriptions, portions of each terminal 2 which are connected to the electric element 3 and extend in parallel with each other are referred to as parallel terminal portions α, an extending direction of the parallel terminal portions α is referred to as a longitudinal direction β, and a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction β is referred to as a perpendicular direction γ. The parallel terminal portions α are arranged in the perpendicular direction γ.
When the resin part 1 is heated or cooled, the resin material is thermally expanded or thermally shrunk. Due to the thermal expansion and thermal shrinkage, an interval between the parallel terminal portions α in the perpendicular direction γ is varied, whereby a stress (physical force) is generated in a connecting portion between the parallel terminal portions α and the electric element 3. If the resin part 1 receives thermal load variations repeatedly, the stress is also generated repeatedly. The connecting portion between the parallel terminal portions α and the electric element 3 may be damaged.
JP-2011-106314A (US-2011/0114061A1) shows that a terminal and a lead terminal are connected to each other by welding or soldering. However, it is not referred to a thermal stress applied to the connecting portion.